Night issues
by pekebella
Summary: I awoke to the sound of light sobbing coming from the baby-call placed on my bedside. Lovino's POV, spamano family.


_A/N: As I said here it's a new one-shot for the spamano family._

_Warnings: Lovino's colorful mouth, grammatical fails, le fluff._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia this would be canon._

**Night issues**

I awoke to the sound of light sobbing coming from the baby-call placed on my bedside. My opinion was we didn't need it anymore, the thing had blown my ear off countless times and I couldn't wait to smash it against the wall, but really, with children you're never too wary. The sound was barely audible, like it was trying to be covered, but after all this months my ears had been trained to recognize it, like a dog that immediately hears the call of his master on a sea of voices. Ugh… I swear that girly poetry thing it's the lack of sleep's fault.

"Ngg… I thought this was over." I groaned, the clock announced in pure mockery 3:16 in the morning. I felt gross, my mouth was dry and my eyes still blurred with sleep. I sloppily rolled to the edge of the bed mentally prepared to give up my much needed sleep when a gentle grip on my wrist stopped me from doing so.

"Stay in bed, I'll go."I simply nodded to Antonio who was putting on his slippers while passing a hand through his birds-nest hair. I yawned when I saw his barely covered backside disappear in the lobby, yes I was staring, he's my husband dammit I've got all the right in the world to stare at his ass. Not like I'd ever tell him, the bastard would probably agree and embarrass the hell out of me.

Returning to my previous train of thought, Dante was eighteen months old now and he had long ago stopped waking up at night. Some time had passed since my last midnight trip to Dante's room, so what could be possibly bothering him at such hours? If the idiot had left the window open and now the poor thing was shivering in the cool air of the night Antonio was going to be fucking dead by morning time.

I heard some muffled cries and the ruffling of sheets coming from the room next door. I was finally going to get out of bed and discover by myself what was taking so fucking long when the shadowy figure of Antonio appeared on the doorway carrying the center of our attention in his arms. Dante was attached to his father's chest like a koala, fisting his shirt in his tiny hands, chubby cheeks reddened with drying tears. I had to admit it was kind of cute.

"Lovi… I tried to get him to sleep but he just wouldn't let go." I got upright and rested my back against the headboard.

"Can't you see he's fucking terrified? Gimme idiot! " Despite the harsh words they weren't as venomous as the ones I used for everyone else.

"Language, Lovi." Sighed Antonio; walking closer to my side of the bed.

"Whatever." I just wanted to know what was scaring my baby boy so I could put an end to it.

Antonio passed Dante onto my open arms and I put the toddler on my stomach, lying there listening to my heartbeat always seemed to comfort him.

The Spaniard crawled again under the sheets by my side, propped on one elbow and tracing smoothing circles on Dante's back.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked in a low voice. Shut up! I can be nice to my own family, I'm not fucking heartless, thankyouverymuch.

Dante sniffed, pulling his turtle plushie closer to himself. "… s-scuro…" He muttered, burying his face deeper in my chest.

So that was it, he was scared of darkness; I should have imagined it considering how I myself didn't exactly enjoy sleeping alone in my room when I was a kid. I have to admit it's much nicer sleeping with someone's heat by your side. I sent Antonio a questioning look, the Spaniard smiled warmly and nodded his head.

"How about my little tomato spends the night with me and mama? We were feeling a bit lonely here without you, you know." Said Antonio; moving the hand resting on the toddler's back to caress with his thumb Dante's cheekbone. The boy's eyes seemed to lighten a bit to the statement. The tomato bastard was a terrible liar, but I guess for a kid it would do the trick.

"S-señor Tortuga… stay?" Said the child; raising a bit his head and blinking hard. I could practically see a part of the Spanish man die from the adorableness at that.

"El Señor Tortuga can stay if he wants to."

I kissed Dante's forehead and laid him on the mattress. Antonio pulled the comforter up just over Dante's shoulders and kissed sweetly his cheek. "Goodnight, peque." He said, then he joined our lips chastely. "Goodnight, love." And so we went onto a peaceful slumber.

The next morning I awoke to a kick of a little foot to my face. Life was good.

_A/N: Hope that wasn't too bad. I'll confide you a secret, I, like Dante, I'm scared shitless of darkness._

_BTW I got his name from some other fanfictions I read, I kind of like it._

_Translations:_

_-scuro (Italian): dark_

_-Señor Tortuga (Spanish): Mr. Turtle_

_-peque (Spanish): short form of "pequeño" which means little, like as in "little one"._

_I want a turtle plushie!_


End file.
